


I'm you daddy!

by moroo1234



Series: Chid Stiles [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dead Allison, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, I Tried, I'm Sorry, Oops, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: It's Halloween and Stiles can't find a costume





	

**Author's Note:**

> basically it's based on the scene where Jack wanna be Hotch in Criminal Minds for Halloween but I ruined it

"Hey, Stiles, are you ready? We gotta go., aunt Lydia is waiting outside" Scott called to his son, Stiles.  
Stiles came running to the living room, he was not wearing his costume.

"Hey, where's the costume?" Scott asked

"It's itchy." Stiles replied

"Did you try the long sleeves on underneath?"

Stiles nodded "I don't want to be Batman anymore."

"Why not? Scott asked

"I don't know" Stiles said

"Okay, well, you have to make up your mind by tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." Stiles nodded again,

"You did a good job on the cookies." Scott smiled,

"Teamwork, right?" Stiles said,

"Teamwork." Scott said, he held his fist up so Stiles will bump it, he did.

"Can I have one?" Stiles asked,

"You want a cookie?" Scott asked,

Stiles nodded.

"Can I have a cookie too?" Scott asked his son,

"Yeah" Stiles smiled,

'What do you want," Scott asked "black cat or a pumpkin?" 

"Black cat."

"Good choice." Scott handed Stiles a black cat cookie from the plate of cookie they baked earlier for Lydia's Halloween party.

"OK kiddo, let's go, we can pick a costume later" Scott held Stiles with one hand and in the other hand he held the plate of cookie,

"Hey!" Lydia said when they got into the car "where's your costume, Stiles?"

"I don't like it" Stiles said,

"Well, I'm sure we can find something else in the closet" Lydia said,

When they arrived to Lydia's house everyone was already there,

"Stiles! Where's your costume?" Erica asked "I thought you're gonna be batman."

"It's itchy!" Stiles said, Erica pouted.

"Hey Stiles, you wanna go look for a costume in my closet?" Jackson, Lydia's boyfriend, offered.

"Can I? Can I please daddy???" Stiles looked at Scott with his big puppy eyes, which he of course, inherited from Scott.

"Sure, but don't annoy Jackson"

"I won't!!" Stiles called as he ran after Jackson,

"You ok?" Isaac asked,

"Yeah, of course" 

"It's his first Halloween since..you know" Isaac said,

"Since Allison's death, it's ok, you can say it, Isaac." Scott said, a year ago Scott was happily married to Allison Argent, his high school sweetheart, they were raising Stiles, their son, together, that was until a year ago when a terrible car crush left Scott a single parent.

"How are you and Stiles holding up?" Lydia asked,

"We're fine," Scott said "Stiles misses her, I need to be strong for him."

"Jackson and I are here for you, you know it." Lydia said,

"I know, thanks Lyds."

"Ok," Jackson walked into the living room "Stiles is ready for his big entrance."

"Dad, don't look at me." Stiles called from the hall,

"I'm not looking." Scott said

When Stiles walked into the room, he wore a hand-made mask on his face and stethoscope from Jackson's costume around his neck, he was wearing one of Jackson's buttoned-down white shirts, which on Stiles looked like a dress.

"Whoa, that is definitely not Batman." Scott said, he was amazed,

"He's not a real superhero." Scott said,

"He's not? Okay" Scott said "are you..the scary mask-man from the movie we saw yesterday?"

"You mean the movie I told you not to let him watch?" Lydia said,

"Oops" Scott and Stiles giggled,

"I am going to kill you Scott McCall."

"After I'll find out what Stiles is, I give up, Stiles, who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm you, Daddy." Stiles said with a smile,

"You're me?" Scott said, he worked as a vet, Stiles often came with him to work and helped him take care of the animals.

"Ah-huh" Stiles said "I even have a stetho- ste- what was it called again uncle Jackson?"

"A stethoscope" Jackson said,

"Stiles, this is amazing." Scott picked up his son, he couldn't help it but start crying,

"Why are crying daddy? Are you thinking about mommy?" Stiles asked,

"No sweetheart, I'm crying tears of joy because you look so adorable!" Scott said,

"Oh."

"Hey Stiles, how about you and I go to an early trick-or-treating?" Isaac offered,

"Can I?" Stiles looked at Scott,

"Of course"

within minutes Stiles and Isaac were out of the door, leaving the grown-ups alone,

"I wish Allison could be here with us" Scott said,

"She is here, she's still with us."


End file.
